


Bells of Heaven

by Alahnore



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/pseuds/Alahnore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One said true peace was only found in death or alone. But in his arms, he could hear the bells of heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells of Heaven

For someone who once claimed he was only good for fighting, Richard found nothing but peace when close like this to Asbel. There was nothing violent about the way his hand ran through the king’s hair, nothing malevolent about the way he embraced Richard in a relaxed hold; if Richard closed his eyes he knew he could easily sleep here and feel safer than he ever had in his life. In these arms rested a power Richard knew that could damn or save the world, but the only thing he could ever compare them to was contented tranquility. Here, nothing could ever harm him. Not even his own troubled mind.

When Asbel held him this close, right up to his chest, Richard could temporarily forget the big things. Things like being king, the past, his sins—even his reflexes born from the constant attempts on his life were soothed by the knight’s presence. One said true peace was only found in death or alone. But in his arms, Richard could hear the bells of heaven. This was peace; one he knew could only exist because of how he felt toward Asbel, but peace nonetheless. If he could remain here forever… If Richard could live forever, he would do so here, where he felt safe and cherished for being who he was, not what role he was born into.

There were no kings or lords here. No royals or knights. Here in this place was just Richard and Asbel, and for him… it was perfect.

“Are you tired, Richard?” Asbel whispered, his petting halting for a moment.

“No.” Richard opened his eyes, unaware he had even closed them til now. “I’m just… relaxed.” His own arms around Asbel held on tighter as he pressed closer to him, his long legs shifting to entangle with Asbel’s.

The movement made Asbel chuckle softly, and when Richard glanced up, his cheeks were just barely tinted pink. “Is that a quiet order to stay here?”

“What if I ordered you to never leave?” Richard asked, his tone teasing. “What if I ordered you to hold me forever?”

“I’d hate to disappoint His Majesty that forever might be a bit beyond me.” Asbel smiled. “But as much as I can… I can do that.”

“And the never leaving part?”

“Ah, well…” Asbel glanced aside. “I never want to, you know. I mean, I know you got important things to do and…”

Richard chuckled, settling his head back against Asbel’s chest. For all the training and fighting he did, Asbel seemed so slender. One would assume he’d be broad, like Malik, but there was still all the boyish charm in him. Some things truly never do change.

“It’s all right, Asbel.” Richard assured him when the knight’s stammering faded to silence. “Even if it’s not all the time… I’m happy.”

“Are you really?” Asbel asked, his tone suddenly serious. “Us like this… are you really happy?”

“Have you lied to me?”

“Never!”

Richard smiled. “Then… yes. I’m happy like this, Asbel. I’m happy with you. And… I want you happy, too. If there’s anything…”

Asbel’s hand resumed petting Richard’s hair, his fingers combing through the fine locks with such affection that Richard had to stop speaking so he could soak it all in. “I’m happy with you, Richard.” The knight responded shortly. He even pressed a small kiss to the crown of Richard’s head, accenting the point.

This was a peace and happiness Richard knew he could only have with Asbel, that he couldn’t exactly give to the world. But if he could give it to Asbel… then that was more than perfect. He closed his eyes, relaxing against his knight, listening to the heart so close to his beat in time with the chiming bells he swore he heard. The peaceful music of it all was lulling him to sleep, and Richard knew here he’d have true sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> A present to General-Loki at general-loki.tumblr.com


End file.
